Thank you Sodia
by Lady White
Summary: Flynn is hurt and Sodia is there for him every step of the way. This leaves Flynn feeling ever thankful for his right hand. Fluffy! FlynnxSodia!


Sodia stood with a straight back at her post. It was the middle of the night and the air was frigid. She had one hand on the hilt of her sword and the other hanging by her hip. Purple eyes alert and careful she watched for the monsters waiting just behind the brush of the forest. A shiver ran though her and she licked her chapped lips. She stood there as still as stone, ever watchful to make sure her toon wasnt in danger.

"Sodia?" Flynn called coming from the inside of his tent.

Sodia glanced at her captain and saluted him.  
"Captain!"

Flynn put her at ease and stood beside her.  
"I'll relieve you." He says.

Sodia was taken back, she still had two more hours of her watch and then it was Flynn's turn.  
"But sir, you need to rest! We're meeting his majesty tomorrow!" Sodia protested.

Flynn's blue eyes looked at her and a smile graced his lips. "Don't worry Sodia, I'll be fine. Cant sleep anyways."

Sodia wanted to argue, she knew the captain probably hadn't slept at all and he would be weakened by the lack of sleep.  
"Captain, I think it would be wise to rest."

Flynn looked at her, light surprise on his face. Sodia barely ever disagreed with him when he did things. Normally it would be yes sir, or thank you sir. Flynn also knew she was right about his resting. He would slow down his men if he was drowsy.

"Your right. I apologize." Flynn says walking towards his tent. Sodia looked down her sword as he walked back to the tents.

"Captain, I could wake the Mage for you. Maybe he could help you sleep." Sodia says feeling her face get worm.

Flynn looked back at his right hand. Was she worried for him? She didn't need to be. "Thank you Sodia, I'll be fine." Flynn says.

"No thanks needed sir." She says as he goes back into his tent.

A smile graced Sodia's lips, he was a serious and respectful man. Suddenly Sodia eyes widened as a wolf type monster ran past her with its tail between its legs. She started to call for Flynn but a huge monster came out of the thick forest and hit Sodia into a near tree. She let out a pained yelp and slumped to the ground of the forest floor. Flynn darted out of the tent and pulled his sword.

"Sodia!" He yelled slashing at the serpent type monster.

"I'm alright!" She calls standing on shaky legs. Suddenly the beast flung itself at Sodia again, this time biting into her shoulder. It felt like fire went into her veins and she screamed at the blinding pain.

"Sodia!" Flynn screamed and rushed to her cutting the serpent. When the fangs left her body she dropped to the ground.

"Sodia!" The Mage yells raising his staff.

Sodia vision was blurring when a flash of healing arts hit her. The burning stopped, but pain was still there. Flynn was holding off the monster but Sodia stood, knowing he would need help.

"C-Captain!" She cried.

"Sodia get out of here!" Flynn yells barely missing the monsters attake.

"But Captain!" She yells sword already in hand.

Flynn used a fighting Art on the beast making it fall back for a moment.  
"Sodia, that's an oder!" He yells.

Then Sodia's heart stopped, the snake lunged at Flynn biting into his shoulder. He yelled and stabbed the thing just below it's neck.

**"Flynn!"** She screamed to distracted to think of formalities. She jumped in and cut the beast in the same area as where Flynn stabbed. It dropped Flynn and a fire-ball struck it in the face. Thank God for mages. The snake lunged at Sodia again but Flynn grabbed her collar pulling her down and taking the hit for her.

"Captain!" Sodia yelled eyes wide.  
Blood seeped though Flynn's blue shirt and Sodia moved like a snake herself. She cut serpents head clean off. When she knew it was dead, she dropped to her knees by Flynn.

"Captain!" She exclaimed.

Flynn was breathing hard and fast. She turned on the approaching mage.  
"Heal him!" She yells.

His arts healed the poison that threatened to kill Flynn but not enough to stop his bleeding. Sodia picked Flynn up the best she could in her current condition, and dragged him into a tent.

"Hold on Captain!" She whispers pulling out medical supplies. She worked off Flynn's armor and his shirt followed after.

On his shoulder were two huge bite marks from the beast. Sodia stopped the bleeding and worked on the wounds and cleaning the blood. The mage entered the room and touched Sodia's shoulder.

"Please Sodia, you need to stop your own bleeding!" He says.

Sodia's eyes never left Flynn's face and bloody chest.  
"I wont leave him." She says. In the end Sodia went to tend to her wounds and let the capable mage clean Flynn's body. She was sick with worry as she cleaned her shoulder. She was alone in her tent and she let go and cried. She never stopped working but she cried. Sodia felt it was her fault Flynn had almost died. He bravely saved her life and this was how she replayed him, by being in his way.

"Damn it." She curses wiping her eyes.

When she had a set of clean cloths on and her wounds bandaged, she went back into Flynn's tent.  
"How is he?" She asks keeping her voice even.

"I've done all I can to help with his pain. He's sleeping now." He says.

Sodia took a deep breath and sat beside Flynn.  
"He'll be alright Sodia." The small boy says.

She looked at Flynn's bandaged chest and felt her eyes burn. His skin was turning black and blue and there was a nasty cut on his lip.  
"I know that." She says looking at his pained face again.

Sodia had to get it together, she wanted to stay by Flynn's side but she had to be on the look out. She was the only awake Knight!  
"I'm going to stand guard, do whatever more you can for him." Sodia says picking up her sword.

"But your wounds!" I can take on a watch!" The little mage says.

"No, you havent been trained to see danger the way I have, please Flynn will need your healing arts." She says.

"But you need-"

"That's all." She says leaving the tent.

Her hands were lightly shaking but she stood out in front of the tent and looked for threats. Although she soon grew worried for Flynn and every hour she would enter the tent and see if he was alright. Three hours later the sun rose and Sodia sat on a stump by the tent, too exhausted to stand.

"Sodia, I'm going to go get fresh water." The mage says coming from the tent. Sodia was about to protest but he says.

"He's going to need it when he wakes."

Sodia let him go.  
She sat beside Flynn's mat and looked at the sleeping blonde. She took the white wash cloth from his head and re-wet it with the water by the bed. His face was pale and the under part of his eyes were dark. Sodia against her better judgment touched his cheek.

"Oh Captain, I'm sorry." She says.

Sodia was met with light blue eyes.  
"Sodia?" Flynn asks.

Sodia jumped at the noise and looks down at Flynn, her cheeks heating.  
"Captain!" She exclaims.

Flynn's eyes never left her face and he touched his head.  
"What happened?" He asks slowly.

"I killed the monster sir." She says.

Flynn's eyes filled with worry.  
"Your shoulder." Flynn says trying to sit up.

"Please sir, be still." Sodia says putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's fine, thanks to you."

Flynn lets out a relieved breath.  
"Was anyone else hurt?" He asks.

Sodia shakes her head. She didn't show it on her face but she was grateful Flynn was alright. She would never forgive herself if something happened to him.  
"You need rest Sodia." Flynn says.

"I'm fine Captain, really." She says.

Flynn sat up this time with a slight wince.  
"Where did the mage run off to?" He asks.

"He's gone to get fresh water sir." Sodia says.  
Suddenly Flynn winced and felt his shoulder.

"Sir!" Sodia says steadying Flynn.

"Thank you, Sodia." He says looking into her eyes.

"You don't need to thank me sir I owe you my thanks, you saved my life." She says softly.  
Flynn's eyes finally locked onto Sodia's red and puffy eyes. Had she been crying? Worry settled into Flynn's stomach.

"Of course I saved you Sodia, think nothing of it." He says.

"Sir." Sodia whispers.

"Hay Sodia, I'm back!" The mage says coming into the tent with a water bottle.

"Good work." Sodia says taking it from him.

"Thank you." Flynn says taking it from Sodia.

"You gave us quit the scare Captain." The little mage says.

"Sorry to make you worry." Flynn says.

"No problem sir." Sodia says with a small smile. Flynn felt his face get worm. The young knight could count on one hand how many times he had seen Sodia smile. Sodia was a lovely women, just a very hard worker. That was one of her best qualities in Flynn's mind, she was strong, trustworthy, and above all Loyal. Sodia had Flynn's trust. The three cooked lunch together and Flynn slept a wail longer in his tent, trying to heal the best he could. Sodia on the other hand couldn't sleep, someone had to keep watch to make sure nothing happened to her companions. When evening fell Sodia went to a stream and cleaned her face. It was very dangerous to stay in one place to long outside the barriers, but they had to keep still until Flynn could walk. The Captain was her first propriety. She walked back to their camp and sat on the stump. Soup was cooking on the fire, filling the air with a sweet smell. Flynn, as far as she knew was asleep in his tent and the mage was resting in his tent. Sodia stirred the soup and took a deep breath. She felt sleepy.

"Sodia?" Flynn's voice calls.

She looked back at Flynn with dull eyes.  
"Sir." She says standing and puting her hand to her head.

"At ease Sodia." Flynn says.  
He was shirtless and his bruising was horrible in the fire light.

"Sir." She says, taking a seat.

"Thank you, for earlier." Flynn says.

Sodia raised an eye brow. Flynn looked away.  
"I was told...I mean. You didn't take care of your own wounds to help me. That must have been painful, thank you." He says.  
Sodia blushed and looked at the steaming soup.

"It was nothing...really."  
Flynn to a breath and sat by her.

"Still, I thank you."

"Your welcome sir."

For a moment the two were silent, just watching the flames.  
"were you crying Sodia?" Flynn asks.

Sodia jumps at the question.  
"W-What!"

Flynn also became flustered and looked at his feet.  
"I just meant, I was worried." He says.

Sodia blushes deeply and looks away.  
"I was worried...about you sir." She says.

Flynn's heart skipped and he took a deep breath again.  
"I think dinner's ready." He says.

"I think your right all go get our young mage." Sodia says walking back to the tents.

Flynn watches her go. It was something Flynn would never say to her, but he cared for Sodia very much. She was strong and lovely, a true Knight. Flynn looked at the flames of the fire again. She cried for me. Flynn thought and a smile graced his face.

"Thank you...Sodia."

* * *

**A/N) Made this for a good friend my mine! He love's Sodia and Flynn and so do I! Hope you like Kc! As for the rest of you people, please tell me what you think. ^.^**


End file.
